Save Me
by Jnk1296
Summary: What is Izzy's life like after Total Drama is all said and done? Well, it isn't pretty. This will become an Ezzy FanFic after a few chapters. Rated M for mild to moderate language. WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED AS I AM WORKING ON SOMETHING NEW!
1. A Not So Welcome Home

"Save Me – Izzy's life after Total Drama" - by Jnk1296

* * *

DISCLAIMER - Total Drama, Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, TDI, TDA, TDWT, and all character names and references are the sole property of Teletoons Inc. I do not claim to be the owner of any of the aforementioned.

WARNING - This Fan Fiction contains mild to moderate language, and is not recommended for anyone under 16+.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES - Now, before you start reading, I just want to say a few things. First of all, **this is my first FanFiction ever**! So please bear that in mind if you write a review. Secondly, I have created Izzy's life at home based off of the description that **The Kobold Necromancer**'s _"Love Ain't Easy, It's Ezzy_" FanFiction story gave it. If you don't know anything about her life at home, then I suggest you go read his story, it's excellent; although this story will, in due time, explain itself. With that, we begin the story.

THOUGHTS AND FLASH BACKS ARE IN **_ITALICS_**.

* * *

Save Me - Izzy's life after Total Drama

**(A not so) Welcome Home  
**

Izzy watched out the window of the train she was on, as it pulled into the station. TDWT had just ended after what seemed like eternity and a day, and Chris, as strange and untrustworthy as it sounded, had let all the contestants go home. Although Izzy was excited to be coming home after such a long time, she was half expecting Chris to reel them all back in for another season, what with the contracts they had to sign. She began thinking about the reunion she and her family would share. "_Ooo! Maybe they'll be holding a banner with my name on it! Or maybe their take me out to eat!" _Her stomach growled, almost as if to agree with her._ "Actually, now that i think about, I'm really really hungry right now. I could go for some Taco Bell, or maybe McDonalds. Ooo! Ooo! Or maybe even-_" She was suddenly jarred out of her thought as the train came to a stop. She watched as the passengers got up and began leaving the train, and she suddenly got a very Izzy-ish impulse. She watched and waited as the remaining passengers left, and then grabbed her luggage at the last second. As the train began to pull out of station, she suddenly bolted from out of her seat, and ran to the end of the train. She arrived at the end of the last car, baggage in hand, and climbed onto the protective railing, almost falling as she attempted to balance herself. She waited as the train car got closer and closer to the end of the terminal, and at the last second, she jumped off, making a perfect ten point landing on the terminal floor. She took in a big breath of fresh air, happy to be back in her home town. A warm smile formed on her face as she mentally thought to herself, "_Finally! I'm finally away from that asshole _(Chris)_, and all of his stupid cameras and challenges!" _She excitedly looked around the terminal, trying to find her family. This was especially hard to do since the terminal was filled with noisy people. "_Hmm. I wonder where they could be?__ Oh well, I'm not going to find them just standing here, now am I?_" she thought, letting the idea of hunting for people work its way into her head. She began to work her way through the crowds, like a snake slithering through tall grass. She started her search by looking towards where the train tracks were, but turned up empty. Then she looked in the waiting area, and still they were nowhere to be seen. Now Izzy was starting to panic slightly, worrying that they may gotten into a wreck or something, but she pushed the bad thought to the back of her mind. She then proceeded to go out to the parking lot, thinking to herself "_Maybe there were too many people inside, and they just decided to wait in the car, where it's quiet." _She searched through all of the cars that looked like the one belonging to her family, even stopping to watch a couple who was making out, strangely, in the back seat of their car, in broad daylight. After moderate complaining and jeering from the couple, she continued onward, yet still she was unable to find her family. A frown began to form on her normally grinning face, but she quickly calmed herself, reasoning that it must just be a traffic back up. She dismissed her doubts, and went back inside. As she walked through the door, she was immediately hit with a blast of cool air, which was a very welcomed sensation, as the blacktop outside made it feel like a hundred degrees. After basking in the cool breeze for a short while, she sat down on one of the waiting area benches, next to a sleeping elderly man. She picked up one of the tabloids on the table in front of her, and began leafing through its pages. After reading for a few minutes, she began to lose interest. The tabloid, as strange as it's story was, was failing to keep her occupied as it normally would. So, having nothing better to do, she allowed her imagination to run away from her. "_What if they aren't coming?" _She thought to herself, her smile leaving her face again. _"No. No, don't think that, E-Scope. They may not 'like you'," _she swallowed hard at the thought, _"but they wouldn't leave you here to rot at a train station, would they? Would they? No, of course they wouldn't. Silly E-scope._" Izzy and her family didn't have the best of relationships_,_ but she put her family above such acts as to let her stay here because of their personal feelings towards her. She tossed the tabloid to the side, and curled up on the bench she was on, scooting away from the elderly man. "_Guess I'll just catch up on my beauty sleep. I'm sure they'll be here any time now_." With this thought, she closed her eyes and dozed off.

She was later woken up by the sound of a young girl, who was maybe twelve years old, squealing in a fashion similar to that of Katie and Sadie. "Oh my gosh! Are you Izzy? From Total Drama?" "Yep that's me!" Izzy both cheerfully and tiredly responded, stretching and getting down on the floor, scratching herself behind the ear. As she stood up, she whispered into the young girl's ear, her hand covering her mouth as if to hide the words. "It's actually E-Scope. But I'll tell you what, you can call me Izzy." "Thanks!" the ecstatic girl chirped. she looked down at her hands, which contained a black sharpie and a notepad, and suddenly remembered the reason why she was standing there. "Can I have your autograph?" she asked, a glimmer in her eye. "Sure, why not." She handed Izzy the items, and practically held her breath in anticipation. Izzy proceeded to write "E-Scope" on the paper in a curly script, and drew a heart next to it. She handed the notepad back to the girl, who again squealed in delight. "Thank you so much! I got to go tell my friends!" The girl ran off excitedly, practically screaming in happiness. "Any time," Izzy replied, watching her disappear into a group of people. She sat back down on the bench and looked out glass front of the building. "_Hmm... what a beautiful sunset. It's a nice way to end this day and ... hey! Wait a minute! There wasn't a sunset when I fell asleep!_" Izzy looked up at the clock hanging above the ticket counter, her mouth nearly unhinging itself when she saw the time. "_Holy crap! It's six thirty? You have got to be freaking kidding me!_" Izzy felt her anger start to grow, she had been there for over three hours now, and she could tell something wasn't right about this. She got up off the bench, and walked up to the ticket counter. "Excuse me..." she proceeded to ask the ticket woman in the nicest tone she could manage at that moment, what with her emotions. "Could I use your phone?" The ticket woman stared at Izzy for a moment, almost as if to ask if this were some kind of joke. "Please?" She asked again in an more agitated tone. The woman shrugged and handed Izzy the phone. She practically bashed the phone's face in as she angrily dialed the number, and then pressed the phone up to her face with extreme force, waiting for someone to answer. Her breath was coming out heavy, and her irritation was growing with every ring of the phone. After about four rings, someone finally answered, but before Izzy could even get a single word in, the person, a very angry and tipsy sounding male, yelled "Leave us alone you god damn telemarketers!" and forcefully slammed the phone down. Izzy stood there shocked for a moment, before her irritation intensified even more so, and she pressed the redial button. This time, there were only two rings before the tipsy man picked up the phone again. "Now you listen to me you bastards!" the man started, hiccuping slightly. "I've had about enough of-" "This isn't a telemarketer you jackass! It's your daughter!" Izzy yelled into phone, overpowering the man's voice. The ticket woman's eyes grew wide, and she slowly began to back away. There was silence on the other end for a moment, before the man responded. "Oh… well what do you want, Izzy?" the man had an agitated tone to his voice. She sighed, "First of all, don't call me Izzy! My name is E-Scope! And second, I was wondering if, just maybe, i could ask his high and mighty-ness to get off his fat, lazy, drunken ass and come get me!" Izzy's tone was clearly a mixture of anger and sarcasm, she was beyond pissed that she was still at the train station, and was more than ready to leave. The man sighed, "Oh, Jesus Christ," he said under his breath. "I'll be there in a minute." That was all he said before he hung up. "_That asshole_," Izzy thought to herself. "_He was too busy drinking to remember to pick up his own daughter!_" She laid/dropped the phone down on the counter, and slowly retreated back to her seat. "_I can't believe that he didn't even remember me, none of them did,_" she thought to herself. She felt tears start to form in her eyes. "_No. Don't cry. You're stronger than that, E-Scope. You can get through this._" She managed to hold her emotions in. Still though, she couldn't help but sense the feelings of pain from her childhood start to wash over her again. She groaned as she laid her head down in her palms, trying to remain calm.

She waited for another two hours before he finally arrived. She had been trying to call a cab for the last hour, but when ever she told the cab service her name, the person immediately hung up, a hint of fear in their panicked screaming. He arrived on good timing too, because the train station was closing for the night, and the ticket lady was just about to kick Izzy out. When she noticed the headlights of her father's truck shining through the building, she less than gracefully grabbed her luggage, and walked out the door, the expression of anger and irritation on her face. "Get in the car," her slightly drunken father yelled from the window. Izzy gave him the evil eye as she threw her luggage into the trunk, and climbed into the passenger seat. She was a bit concerned at the idea that her _drunken_ father was driving her home, and holding a bottle in his left hand. She wasn't exactly thrilled to go home, but she'd rather be at home than on the side of the road watching her father be arrested for DUI, so she made sure to keep an eye out for any cops. She wasn't able to keep focus very well though, as her head was swirling with thoughts and emotions. She was so furious and sad at the same time that she wasn't even able to attempt conversation the entire trip there. She just sat there, blankly looking out the window, watching the houses and people pass, admiring their happy and care-free expressions, and thinking about what was awaiting her when she got home. She thought back to memories of her childhood, before _it_ happened. They were actually happy times, happy times that most people would recall; Christmas, her first pet, her first restraining order, oh wait... that was just her. She got worked up every time she recalled them, because she knew they were long gone. She couldn't help but ask herself how she got to where she was today, in a world where her family could be _that_ cold. It was when these thoughts crossed into her mind, that she wondered why she put up with it all. As she contemplated it, she grew more saddened at the grim realization. As much as they disliked her, and she disliked them, they were all she had. She had no one else to turn to, no one to talk to, and no one to express her emotions with; she was all alone. All of these emotions would build up in her head, until they came out like a blast of hot steam, which was usually directed at someone. "_I couldn't even get my families attention if I were on fire_," she thought to herself. "_No one cares about E-Scope._" As they pulled into the driveway, Izzy's mood turned from anger and resent to fear and sadness. Normally, when someone would come home after being gone for over a year, they would, at the very least, be happy, if not elated. But then again, that was the normal reaction of someone who had had a happy life at home. Izzy, on the other hand, looked towards the house and shuddered, as though she were an innocent man in chains, headed for Alcatraz. As she walked into the house, she braced herself for the reaction she knew she was about to receive, and it was exactly what she had expected. Silence. There were all three her three siblings; Zoey, Izaac, and Elizabeth, all sitting in the living room, watching TV. None of them even so much as gave a glance in her direction as she quietly muttered "Hi guys." She knew in her heart that they all resented being in the same family as her, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. She didn't want to be that part of the family that no one wanted , and it tore at her heart a little more every time she thought about it. With luggage in hand, since no one had offered to help her with it, she silently walked upstairs to her room, just wanting to go to bed, and let her imagination wander. Let it wander so that she could be in a better place, even if it was in her mind. Just imagine a faraway place, so she could be away from here, be away from the hate, be away from it all. When she opened the door, however, she was shocked, appalled, and thunderstruck by what she saw. Instead of walking into her bedroom, she walked into an entertainment room. A pool table sat where her bed had once been, a computer where her dresser used to be, a plasma screen TV where her mirror and porcelain figurines used to hang, and to top it all off; the pink wallpaper that used to adorn her room, was now just painted over in boring egg shell colored paint. After standing there for a moment, taking this all in, the first thing that came out of Izzy's mouth was "Where the hell is E-Scopes room?" After a moment, her father walked upstairs. "First of all, young lady, you are not using that language in my house! Second, your bed is out in the garage, along which your other junk. Good Night." His blunt words hurt her deep down. She just gave him a hateful glare, and trudged down the steps. "If you're good," her father yelled after her, slightly slurring, "we might discuss bringing it back in the house!" Izzy slammed the living room door behind her with such force, that a couple pictures fell off the wall. Her siblings all looked at each other, and exchanged sly smiles.

Izzy kicked open the side door of the garage, and walked inside, sulking. She looked around at her surroundings, remembering them from before Total Drama. The garage had not changed much since she had left, excluding the fact that sitting off to the side, was her bed, and on top of it was a box labeled 'Izzy's Junk'. She read the label on the box, and felt overwhelming sadness wash over her. It was too much for Izzy to take, as she sat down on the bed and began to cry. "_Why?" _she mentally screamed_. "Why do they hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this?_" She wiped the tears from her eyes, and glanced over at the box sitting next to her. She eyed it for a moment, and then picked it up out of curiosity. She opened it carefully, as though it were a present, and looked down inside. Inside the box was her diary, her porcelain figurines, and the stuffed octopus that her mother had bought her for her fifth birthday. She sighed as she remembered what birthdays were like, how it felt to have that feeling of surprise, and what it was like to know that somebody actually cared. She thought back to last time her family had celebrated her birthday, which was when she had turned 8, the year '_it_' happened. It was possibly the best birthday of her life. It was the year she had gotten said diary, and her first ten figurines (the rest she collected over the years); not much, but enough to make her feel like the most special girl in the world. Remembering all of this was taking its toll on Izzy's mind. Not being able to withstand her emotions again, she pushed the thought away, and hugged the octopus close to her, remembering how it had always brought her comfort when she had these thoughts. She looked down at the box's contents, and a perplexed look began to grow on her face. She began to wonder to herself, "_Where's the rest of my stuff_?" She looked over towards the old washer and dryer that sat in the back. They were possibly twenty years old, and in need of a great amount of service if they were to ever run again. Neither of them had been used in years, and they both had a heavy amount of dust accumulation. But now, she noticed, there were also boxes sitting on top, ten or twelve of them, all labeled 'To Goodwill or trash'. "_Those weren't there before_," she thought to herself. Getting off the bed, she slowly walked toward the boxes, like a crook sneaking into a bank. She looked behind her to make sure no one was watching, and she opened one of them. Her jaw dropped when she saw more of her belongings inside. This box in particular contained her iPod, a few books from the Twilight series, a deck of novelty playing cards, from when they went to Disney world when she was six, and a few of her Bon Jovi cds. She opened another box and found it full of her stuffed animals. She went through all of the boxes, all the while finding more and more of her stuff, and growing more and more of a feeling of disbelief. While all of this was shocking to her, it didn't really hit home until she came across an old baby book, with the words 'My Darling Isabella" on the cover. When she put two and two together and realized that this book was supposed to go to Goodwill, or even worse, the trash, she realized something that cut her heart in two. "_Oh. My. God. They… they don't want to remember me? They don't even want me?_" Izzy sat down on her bed, flabbergasted. Tears were streaming down her face, and her breath was coming out ragged. She tried telling herself that it was a mistake, that someone had put the book in there by accident, or that one of her siblings had put it in there, knowing that she would find it. Unfortunately though, she couldn't believe either of the theories. She picked up the stuffed octopus again, and stared at it as though it was the most vile thing she had ever seen. "MY LIFE IS A LIE!" she screamed loudly. She threw the octopus down on the ground, and shoved the box that was next to her off her bed, all the while screaming. She froze when she heard the sound of porcelain shattering, and knew immediately where the sound had come from. She peered down into the box, and a horrified look grew on her face. In her sudden rage, she had shoved the box that contained her figurines off of the bed, breaking all but one of them. She reached in, and retrieved the one that managed to survive the fall. It was an angel, one that had a music box built into it, and read 'Never lose hope'. She had gotten it when her grandmother had passed away a few years earlier. She looked at it, and repeated the words back to herself. "Never lose hope. That's what I used to say to myself… when I still had hope." She fell backwards onto the bed, still holding the figurine in her hands. She held it above her head, studying it. Then she wound the music box inside, and let the soothing music lull her. She did this a few times more, until she finally managed to fall asleep. In her dreams, she was plummeting. This was the same dream she had every night since as far back as she could remember. In actuality, these dreams were the reason she was so scared of flying, because she was so afraid of that feeling of helplessness she got every night as she fell, and she was afraid that she would get the same feeling being inside of a plane. She had, on more than one occasion, let the dream play out completely so that she fell to her doom; hoping every time that she wouldn't wake up, that she wouldn't have to face the people who despised her. Unfortunately, her dreams wouldn't cooperate with her, and she lived through another night.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of a car pulling into the garage, a 2007 Elantra. It was her mother, coming home after working the night shift at the hospital. As much as she never saw her mother, a small smile formed on Izzy's face. "Hi mom," she said as she got off of her bed, her voice was light and uplifting, yet her eyes sent another message; they were red and puffy from her emotional breakdown the night before. Her mother gave her a quick half hearted glance, grunted, and walked off. Izzy's smile turned into a frown as she watched her mother walk towards the house. "_This is gonna be one hell of a day_," she thought to herself. She worked up the courage to follow her mother into the house. When her mother walked in, all three of Izzy's siblings, who were sitting at the table eating breakfast, gave her a warm welcome; Zoey even got up and gave her a hug. Her mother returned this welcome cheerfully, smiling, giving out kisses, and returning said hug. Watching this made Izzy feel even more unappreciated, as she sank down against the door. When all the welcomes were said and done, and everyone had quieted down, Izzy spoke up. "Morning everyone," she said in a low voice, still up against the door. Everyone in the room turned towards her and gave her a look as though she had just said that they were all ugly and would never amount to anything. She quickly looked down to her feet, shielding her families simultaneous glares away from her eyes, and walked out of the room. She was fighting the feeling of sadness that was looming over her, and trying desperately not to start crying again. Izzy sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. After some fiddling with the TV's settings, she turned it to AFV, which was her favorite American TV show, since she had started "borrowing" cable from America *. She had always loved watching people, especially Americans, make complete idiots of themselves, although the feeling wasn't as strong as it was before, since her experiences on Total Drama. Still though, she managed to find humor in their pain. She was in the middle of watching a man fall on his groin on the side of a trampoline, when her father stepped out in front of the TV. "C'mon… move," Izzy said complaining. "Oh, shut up!" her father yelled at her, still drunk from last night. "Get out of my chair, and give me the remote!" he demanded. "No. I'm a member of this household, and I have a right to sit here if I want." "Not when you're under my roof, you don't! Now get up!" Izzy looked down, a defeated glare in her eyes. She started to get up, but in her father's impatience, he grabbed her arm, and yanked her of the chair. "Ow! What the hell? That freaking hurt!" "Haven't I told you! I don't want you using that language in my house! And I don't want to hear that come out of your mouth again! Now get out of my sight!" While physically Izzy was starting to shrink up in her fathers immense anger, her own anger was intensifying. She thought back to that horrible day when she was eight, the day everything in her life changed for the worst. She tried to remember the events that led up to it, but came up blank. Finally, her emotions got the better of, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why do you all hate me so much?" "Oh, here we go," her father groaned. "No! I'm serious! You ignore me! You give me hateful looks whenever I say anything! You even moved my stuff out of the house and turned my bedroom into an entertainment center!" Tears were beginning to stream down her face. Her father looked at her incredulously, and said bluntly "Oh suck it up you big baby!" Izzy tried to summon the energy to look her father in the eye, but she couldn't. She felt emotions that she didn't even think were possible to feel around family. She felt feelings of sadness, anger, resent, disgust, torment, and shame. She couldn't withstand this belittlement anymore, she felt like her entire world was collapsing in around her, with no way to escape. She wanted to hide, hide herself, hide her shame; just hide so that no one would ever see her again. Meanwhile, her father had started to speak again, using the most asinine tone imaginable. "You know what? Here you are, complaining because life isn't fair for you. You complain because we 'ignore' you, you complain because we give you looks, you complain because we moved your stuff out into the garage, you complain about everything all the fricking time! Life isn't fair, you know! All that stuff you complain about? It's exactly that! It's stuff! None of those things are necessities! You don't need any of those things!" He chuckled for a moment before continuing. "You know what? Here's my response to all that bitching and whining you do; why don't you drop a pair and get over it!" Izzy just stared at him with blurry eyes, like she didn't know who he was. Then she replied sarcastically, "Just like you got over losing your job, right?" This struck a bad note with her father, there were flames in his eyes. "Why do I put up with you?" he yelled hatefully, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You're such an ungrateful! little! bitch!" All Izzy could do was stare at him with a phased expression and mouth open wide. His harsh words were too much. Her expression turned into fiery rage, as she walked right up to him and yelled "Fuck you!" as loud as she could, partially spitting in his face. Her father was now seething in anger. He grabbed Izzy by the arm and sat down, pulling her over his knee. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, kicking her legs. "I'm teaching you respect! I told you that you weren't supposed to use that language in this house! And it's not just that! You've needed this for a long time!" Izzy could tell what was about to happen, and she didn't like it one bit. She knew that if she had done something to deserve this, then she would accept it, and move on. But she hadn't done anything wrong, and she was mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do, saying in a low yet steady voice "No. Not again. I won't let this happen to me again."

What happened next happened faster than anyone's brain could interpret. As her father had begun to lift up her skirt, she managed to kick free of his tight grasp, and force herself upright. Then, even faster, without the slightest bit of warning, she summoned her inner Chuck Norris, and delivered a round house kick to the temple of his head, something she had learned from watching reruns of Texas Ranger (on American TV), and The Delta Force. She was panting hard, and her head was spinning from the adrenaline. She felt eyes like daggers starring at the back of her head, and turned to see that her siblings and her mother were all staring at her with their mouths agape. She looked at them all for a moment, and then looked at her unconscious father laying on the floor. When she truly realized what she had just done, she stood their for a moment, and then suddenly bolted out of the house. She quickly ran into the garage, and locked the door behind her. She knew what she was getting ready to do, as she grabbed one of the duffel bags that she had brought back from Total Drama and stuffed if full of clothes. Then she quickly searched through the 'Goodwill' boxes until she found what she was looking for; a green dinosaur piggy bank. She slammed it onto the floor, shattering it, and collected its contents, which was roughly $200. She then grabbed her iPod, and looked around the room, as if trying to remember something. She noticed a notepad laying on one of the shelves, and grabbed it. She quickly scribbled a message, and threw the notepad down on the bed. She then proceeded to made her escape out the garage door, running off into the distance. Where she was going, she didn't know. But then again, she didn't care either. All she cared about was that she was finally free of them, and finally free of the shame that she felt every time she was around them. But most of all, she felt like a load was being lifted off of her shoulders as she ran, and she had no intention of stopping.

* * *

Yeah. That's what happens when you treat Izzy- oops, I mean E-Scope, badly. She round house kicks you and runs away. Where to? You'll just have to wait and see.

*Please remember, "borrowing" cable is the same as stealing cable, and is not recommended. Also, Izzy's parents did not know about her doing this either.


	2. My Little Runaway

"Save Me – Izzy's Life after Total Drama" - by Jnk1296

* * *

DISCLAIMER – Total Drama, Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, TDI, TDA, TDWT, and all character names and references are the sole property of Teletoons Inc. The song 'Raise your Hands' is the property of Bon Jovi. I do not claim to be the owner of any of the aforementioned.

WARNING – This Fan Fiction contains mild to moderate language, and is not recommended for anyone under 16+. ALSO! This chapter contains suggestive sexual content, although there is little of it, and some mild to moderate violence. All courtesy of Izzy ;-) **READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES – Not much to say this time. The story development is going pretty smoothly. I will be trying to upload a new chapter every week around Friday, although this is subject to change at anytime. I've been working my butt off to make this chapter, as I am half obsessed with this right now (explaining why I am posting this on Tuesday instead of Friday.) Which should be to the joy of all readers :-)

THOUGHTS AND FLASHBACKS ARE IN **_ITALICS_**

* * *

Save Me - Izzy's Life after Total Drama

**My Little Runaway**

Izzy was running/cartwheeling down the main street of town, looking happier than she had in a while. She had every reason to be happy; She had just round house kicked her drunken father in the head, hopefully knocking some sense into him in the process, but even better was finally able to be truly rid of her sad past, although she didn't know for how long. It was liberating, to say the least. Her feelings of sadness and remorse were being stripped away like layers of paint, and she was really starting to feel like her old Izzy-ish self again. Although now there was a new problem, "_What should I do now?_" she thought to herself. Izzy had never run away before. Sure, she had outdoor experience, and yes, she had experience being on the run (courtesy of the RCMP), but she had never had to actually plan something like this. "_OK,_" Izzy thought to herself. "_What should I do? I have $200 dollars, a bag full of clothes, and an iPod. What would any person who had just run away do?_" Her stomach suddenly growled, and she remembered how she hadn't eaten anything since before she had gotten on the train the previous day. "_EAT! Duh! Oh my god I'm so hungry!_" she thought to herself, putting her hands on her stomach dramatically. She pulled out a ten dollar bill and walked into the nearest fast food restaurant she could find, a McDonald's. She ordered a plain cheeseburger, small fries, and a Pepsi. She grabbed roughly eight ketchup packets, and sat down, quickly tearing them all open. She took the bun off her sandwich, and drew a smiley face with fangs using the ketchup. Then she proceeded to squeeze the rest of the packets over it, and press the bun back down on top of it all, watching the ketchup ooze out like blood. She then said rather loudly, "E-Scope has found her prey! E-Scope must eat!" With that, she began to wolf the sandwich down like a starving man, smearing ketchup all over her face. She drew the attention of more than a few people, but when she looked up to stare at them all, with as innocent a face as she could conjure up, and ketchup dripping down her chin, they all quickly turned back around. She then proceeded to lick up said ketchup around her mouth, using her tongue in a circular motion. She then looked up in front of her, and saw a man sleeping at the table ahead of hers. "_Seriously? What am I, a sleeping person magnet?_" she mentally questioned. She looked over at her Pepsi, and then looked at the straw laying next to it. "_So simple, and yet so tempting,_" she thought. She tore the end of the wrapping off of the straw, and stuck the exposed end into her mouth. "_Fire at will Commander E-Scope!_" she declared in her head, as she blew into the straw, and launched the wrapper at the man. The wrapper just barely grazed the mans ear, yet he awoke with a start. "Wha! What! Who did that!" The man looked behind him, glaring directly at Izzy, but she had quickly to look out the window, acting as if she knew nothing. As the man turned around, a mischievous grin grew on her face, while she was barely able to contain her laughter. She wasn't laughing for long though, as her eyes grew wide at the sight of a 2007 Elantra pulling into the parking lot. "_Oh hell! What are they doing here? No, wait. Calm down, E-Scope. There's no way that could be them. After all, there are lots of people who drive- SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_" she mentally screamed as she saw her father (a couple bandages on his head from where Izzy had round house kicked him), her mother, and her three siblings all pile out. She quickly took a large gulp of Pepsi, and then threw it in the trash. She also shoved the fries into her duffel bag, saving them for later. She then quickly made her way to the bathroom, locking one of the stalls behind her. She stood up on the toilet, moved the ceiling vent above her to the side, and pulled herself in, almost falling into the toilet. She wriggled through the duct system, trying not to make noise, which was hard since she kept causing the metal walls of the air system to flex, which produced even more sound. She eventually came across another ceiling vent, positioned directly above her quote unquote family. They were all sitting at the table she was at just moments ago. She shuddered to think about what would have happened if they had found her, but quickly snapped back to the task at hand; spying (Once again, courtesy of the RCMP). She struggled to hear what they were saying over the whoosh of the air, which was also blowing her skirt up behind her, although she paid no heed to this, wanting to remain as quiet as possible. She overheard her father talking, "I swear to god, Mabel (Izzy's mother's name). When I find her, she's gonna wish she were never born!" her father ranted, wincing at the sharp pain coming from where Izzy had kicked him. She couldn't help but retort in her mind "_I already wish I weren't born, Captain Asshole!_" "Oh, knock it off!" her mother retorted. "You know as well as I do that you wouldn't intentionally hurt her, even if she is a lunatic who drives us to the edge of freaking insanity." "It doesn't matter! She still so ungrateful! I mean we raised her, we gave her food and shelter, we even gave her love and support! What else does she want?" Izzy was questioning this latest comment from her father, "_OK, You got the food and shelter right. But where the hell was I when you were 'raising' me, or when you were showing me love? Hmm?_" Elizabeth then spoke up, "I don't see why we're even wasting our time discussing her. She's out of our hair, for now at least. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts." They all nodded in agreement. This hit Izzy like a brick to the gut, it wasn't something she was expecting to hear. Tears started to stream down her face again, feeling especially hurt to actually hear those words come out of her families mouths. Even though she knew they all felt that way about her, it still cut through her like a hot knife through butter. She continued to lay in the air duct for the rest of their time there, trying to comfort herself. But more importantly, not wanting to leave before they did. Finally, after what seemed like hours in Izzy time, although in real time it was just forty minutes, they got up, and walked out the door. She let out a sigh of relief as she began to crawl again, and worked her way back to the bathroom. She climbed back down out of air duct into the stall, and grabbed her duffel bag. As she opened the stall door, she walked right into Elizabeth. "_Oh... fuck._" Izzy thought to herself. "Elizabeth. Um... bye!" she said as she bolted out of the bathroom. She quickly hid in a room, and held the door open just a crack. When she looked around at the room she was in, a janitors closet, she laughed at her ironic situation. "_Wow. I never thought I'd be in a Janitors closet by myself. Hmm... kinky. Doh! E-Scope, knock it off! This is serious!_" She watched as Elizabeth walked past, and slowly opened the door as she left. Izzy ran up towards the exit and ducked behind the trash can, making sure to watch as they left. She was half expecting her father to come rushing in and make true to his threat from earlier, but Elizabeth got in the car, and they left without a single word.**[1]** Izzy watched this, and felt a wave of relief wash over her, glad that this close encounter had gone as well as she had hoped for. She heard someone tapping their foot, and turned around to see the manager starring down at her. "Can I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Izzy just looked at him for a moment, and then bolted out of the door.

Later that day, around noon, Izzy was walking down an alley; trying to avoid open roads so that she wouldn't run into her family again. she was still a bit shell shocked from her encounter and McDonald's, and she couldn't help but keep replaying Elizabeth's words in her mind, "_...she's out of our hair, for now at least. Lets just enjoy it while it lasts._" She was still trying to understand how her sister had been that blunt and still meant every word. "_I'm not that unbearable, am I?_", she thought. the experience was truly upsetting for her; she was finally starting to cheer up, and her family had to come and ruin it for her, just like they ruined everything else. She began thinking about how bad another encounter might be, and it really frightened her. "_I really don't want to have another close call like that, maybe I should get some supplies. At least that way i don't have to be on the streets all the time._" After considering the idea for a moment, she proceeded to head into a grocery store, but not before making sure that her family wasn't there. As she checked the cars, she was actually a little disappointed that she didn't see any couples in the back seat this time, but she shrugged, and walked in. As she walked inside, she pondered to herself "_I wonder why mom and dad never let me go to the store with them_?"**[2]** The reason why was obvious in about three seconds of her walking in. She was immediately rushing over, looking at all the different items, looking at the different prices, making fun of the employees silly outfits, and, in her excitement, nearly stealing a tray of free samples from an old woman. She eventually regained her self control though, after receiving several nasty stares from various people. "_Okay... maybe I should take a breather, before I make anyone else mad at me._" She proceeded to sit down on one of the benches, and pulled out her iPod (an iPod touch). She started to go through her music collection, but then began to think about the store again. "_What was it that mom always did before going to the store? Umm... hmm... what is it? She made a... life? No, that's not it. Little? Little what?_" She looked over at a woman standing about five feet away from her, who was holding a piece of paper, and reading to herself. "_Oh right! A list! Maybe I should make one of those!_" She opened the note taking app on her iPod, and began to list down some things that she wanted. As she went over it, she deleted a few entries, assuming that the store probably didn't sell piranhas or man eating sharks. Once she gave it the 'Izzy Seal of Approval', she read over the list one more time. "OK, I'm getting: a loaf of bread, peanut butter, jelly, marshmallows, toilet paper, plastic silverware, trash bags, a tooth brush and tooth paste, and maybe a few other things." She put the iPod in her pocket, and began her voyage to find the various items. It was not an easy one.

* * *

#1 - Bread

* * *

She walked up and down isles for what seemed like eternity, wondering how people found the stuff they needed so quickly. "_Do they memorize the store or something? Geez. Get a life people._" It wasn't until she asked one of the staff that she realized there were signs hanging above the isles. "_What a dope,_" the person thought as Izzy thanked them for the helpful information. It didn't take her more than two minutes after that to find the bread isle. She was awe struck, however, when she saw how many different types of bread there were. "_Oh my god. What ever happened to the 'One size fits all' policy?_" She became seriously confused when she started reading off the different varieties. Her head was filling with various remarks, such as: "_What the heck is Rye?", _to: _"Ooo! Pumpernickel reminds me of Cinderella!",_ and even:_ "Hmm, white bread sounds kind of racist to me._" She finally settled on wheat, because, well... _'just because'_ was her reasoning.

* * *

#2 - Peanut Butter

* * *

Not much to it. She chose crunchy, her favorite. Mainly because she liked the sensation of hearing something crunch in her mouth, like the sound of breaking bones.

* * *

#3 - Jelly

* * *

Strawberry. Plain and simple.

* * *

#4 - Marshmallows

* * *

Well. Let's just say that the marshmallows didn't fare so well. She couldn't resist the urge, as she remembered the marshmallows Chris handed out during TDI, and she ate roughly four bags of them before one of the staff caught her. They escorted her up to the check out, had her pay for her items (including the 4 empty bags of marshmallows), and promptly kicked her out of the store. "Fine!" she yelled at the store. "I'll just take my business somewhere else!" She couldn't understand what was so bad about what she had done. She had seen people getting bottles of soda out from the mini fridges, opening them, and drinking them before they paid, so why didn't the principle apply to marshmallows? Regardless, she walked down another two blocks, until she came to another store, and continued onward.

* * *

#5 - Toilet Paper

* * *

Once again Izzy was kicked out of another store. When she went in for the toilet paper, she noticed one of the packs had been ripped open, and one of the rolls was missing. So she decided that since the pack was already opened, it would be fun to play with it (cue the marshmallow sugar rush). She took one of the rolls in her mouth, and acted like a wild dog, tearing it to shreds with her teeth. She took the plastic wrapper, twisted it to make bubbles, and popped them in peoples ears. She even took what was left of said wrapping, and put it on her head, then she proceeded to go up to young children, and demonstrate why it was dangerous to do so, nearly passing out in the process. But what really ticked off the customers and employees alike, was when she unrolled the remaining rolls of toilet paper down the length of the store to see if they would reach the end; they did. Again, they forced her to pay, and kicked her out.

* * *

#6 - Plastic- You know what? This is a stupid numbering system. Time to go back to paragraph form.

* * *

"_Third time's the charm, right?_" she thought to herself as she walked into the third and final store. Before she did anything else, she went and got the marshmallows and the toilet paper, without so much as eating a single marshmallow or unrolling a single roll of toilet paper. She then proceeded to get the plastic silverware, trash bags, and other hygienic items. Aside from those things, she also bought a stick of hard salami, a couple bottles of water, and a pack of bubble gum. She nervously fidgeted with her dress as she waited in line, almost anticipating what was going to happen next. When her turn came, she placed the items on the counter, and watched as the cashier rung them up. Izzy paid and then squeezed her eyes tightly as she waited for someone to harshly escort her out. When nobody came, she looked around, grabbed the items, and walked off, almost sad that she didn't receive the attention this time around. As she walked out of the store, she began to think about what she would was going to do for a place to stay. Izzy was trained to survive in a jungle, but not when the jungle was made of concrete, glass, metal, and asphalt. _"There's no way I'll be able to survive out here! Out of my element! I need to find a place to stay. After all, it is better to runaway when you're with a friend._" She walked into a gas station and got change for the payphone. She put the change into the phone, and then realized that she didn't know any of their numbers. "Dammit!" she cursed. "How am i supposed to call them when i don't even know their- Wait a minute!" She suddenly reached into her duffel bag, and dug around until she pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. On it, were the phone numbers of all the contestants. She hadn't wanted to lose contact with any of them, so she went around to all the contestants, threatening to break every bone in their bodies if they didn't give her their phone number. She remembered this threat, and laughed. "_Silly people, I would have only broken half the bones in their body, not all of them_," She began contemplating who to call first. When she came across Owen's number, she quickly thought to herself "_Oh hell no. If there's one thing I will never do, it's share a house with that fart machine, especially after the breakup we went through._" She grimaced when she remembered that horrible smell, but more importantly, the breakup. It had happened on the last day of Total Drama. She and Owen were discussing how they would go about communicating with each other, and Izzy foolishly brought up her parents. When she told Owen about the situation with them, and how they might not want her talking to him, he was very understanding; of their side. In the process of explaining his understanding of their feelings, which made Izzy enough upset in itself, he managed to insult her, which made her even more upset. Eventually, they were throwing comments at each other like crazy, and Izzy broke up with him, after saying how heartless he was, and that he wouldn't have a heart if he kept eating the way he was. It was a very heated breakup, but Izzy felt it was for the best, and put it behind her. Finally, after much thought, she decided to call Bridgette first; she got her voice mail. Then she decided to call Geoff (mainly to see if he could get a hold of Bridgette). When the party animal picked up, she had to quickly pull the phone away from her ear, and keep holding it about a foot away. She could barely hear Geoff over the roar of the music, and conversation was nearly impossible. Finally, she hung up in frustration of not being able to speak. She then attempted to call Katie and Sadie, since they were really the only other people she could see herself staying sane with, strangely enough. That opinion changed in about ten seconds. As soon as she spoke, they started going on and on about random things and totally branched off from the conversation completely. When she finally got their attention again, she told them about how she needed a place to stay, and they immediately began a wave of squealing. "_NEXT!_" she thought to herself as she hung up the phone. She went through several other numbers, some of which went directly to voice mail, others were just bad or fake numbers, and one number even went to a man in china. After finally figuring out that she couldn't understand a single word the man was saying, she hung up and gave an angry groan. "Son of a bitch! well, looks like I'm going to have to make camp tonight."

**Warning. Mature content lies ahead. There isn't much, but it still would be best if younger readers skipped past.**

And so she did. After her thinking session from earlier, it was decided that she had to find a forest or prairie of some sort, anything that was in her element of survival. She went for miles on miles; running, sprinting, jogging, walking, slow-walking, crawling, you get the point. She eventually got so worn out, that she couldn't go any further. So she decided to hitch hike... not exactly the best idea for a hot girl like Izzy. She stood there on the side of the road for about an hour, getting more and more upset as people passed. Some just drove by, others gave rude looks, and still others shouted crude remarks. One driver and his buddy thought it would be cute to make her beg for a ride, but Izzy would have none of it. When she told them to go fuck themselves, the driver's buddy got upset and flipped her off. In about two seconds, Izzy had snapped his finger. The two quickly drove off, the sounds of painful screaming coming from inside the car. Eventually, a semi finally pulled over. The man, who appeared to be roughly fifty, leaned out the side of the truck, and hollered "Hey little lady! You lookin' for a ride." "_Just go with it, E-Scope. If he tries anything, he'll need a set of crutches for the rest of his life_." she put on the nicest face she could, "Yeah. Thanks." She climbed into the truck, and almost retched at the nasty smell. There was a large amount of trash on the seat, on the dashboard, and all over the floor, but even worse; the man smelled like he hadn't showered in a month. Regardless, Izzy was just thankful that there weren't any beer cans laying around. "So," the man asked, "Where ya' headin'?" "Oh, as far as i can get, i guess." she said shyly. She noticed the man was glancing over at her every couple of seconds, his glare directly on her chest. He nonchalantly placed his arm on the back of the seat, and moved it closer to Izzy. "So tell me, what's a pretty little girl like you doin' all the way out here?" His hand was now on her shoulder, massaging it slightly. Some of the nastiest words came across her mind at that moment, but we'll just leave you with "This sleazy mother fucker is trying to score with me! I'll teach him!" She played along with this, purposely starting to act sexy. She stuck her chest out, adjusted her skirt, and moved closer to him. "So... do you see a lot of action out here?" She asked in the sexist tone possible, running her finger along his leg. The man was now beginning to stammer, "I... um... " Izzy continued, "I'm kind of bored... do you having anything i could play with?" She put extra emphasis on the word 'play'. The driver was beginning to sweat now. He nodded his head, "Little lady, I got somethin' you can play with right here!" He began to unzip his pants, but Izzy stopped him. "Oh, here. Let me do that." she unzipped his pants, and began stroking his member through the cloth of his boxers. "You like that?" she asked. All the man could do was nod. "Hmm," she started. "Well, do you know what i like?" "wha... what?" the man asked. Her tone suddenly changed from sexy to angry. "Well, I DON'T like truck drivers who take advantage of innocent girls!" Izzy suddenly reached around him, opened the door, and proceeded to shove him out of the truck. She quickly got over into the drivers seat, and and took control of the semi. She then leaned out the window and yelled "See you later, Sleezball!". She turned on the radio, and tuned into a rock station. "Yeah! make way for E-Scope and her big semi! Woohoo!" Replaying the events that just occurred in her head, she looked at her hand and grimaced. "_I'll have to remember to stick this hand in a boiling pot of water!_"

**It's safe now. You can continue on.**

She drove on for a few hours, happily cutting people off, and giving her own middle finger to people who complained. Izzy was one hell of a driver, and definitely not the kind of driver to have when you're trying to stay out of trouble. Why? Well, if she doesn't acknowledge restraining orders, why would she acknowledge the rules, street signs, traffic lights, etc, etc, of the road? She had probably run three lights now, and she was loudly singing along to Bon Jovi's 'Raise your Hands'**[3]**, when she suddenly saw flashing lights in her side mirror. "_Uh oh!" _Izzy thought to herself, _"Looks like the cops want to get in hot water with... E-SCOPE'S SEMI OF DOOM!_" The police began shouting orders from the car, "Driver. Pull the vehicle over now, eh!" Izzy leaned out the side of the window, and shouted "NO ONE WILL EVER STOP E-SCOPE'S SEMI OF DOOM!" The officer in the car looked over at his younger rookie, "Isn't that number 8, eh?" "You mean off the RCMP's Most wanted?" No, i mean number 8 on the McDonald's menu; Of course I mean off the RCMP! Now, buckle up, and get ready for your first high speed chase, eh! It's going to to be a long one!" He shouted into the cars megaphone, "Izzy! We know you're in there. Pull over, or prepare to engage in pursuit, eh!" To this, she leaned out again, and shouted "You'll never take me alive, copper!" She rolled up the window, dawned a pair of sunglasses (like the kind Horatio Caine wears when doing his one-liners)**[4]**, and changed the radio to a station playing dramatic music. "Time to throw this baby into overdrive!" With this, she slammed the gas pedal to the floor, taking off. The officer and his younger rookie followed suit. The chase went on for about three hours, and involved a grand total of about fifteen cars, most were police cars, and a few were innocent bystanders that Izzy accidentally hit when leaning out the window to make a remark. There were rude comments being shouted, fingers being flipped, cars being slammed and totaled; "Woo! This is just like Need for Speed!" Izzy yelled. There was also a lot of incoherent screaming, but that was all coming from the officer's young rookie, who was desperately clutching a barf bag in his hands. Eventually, Izzy grew tired of this charade, and decided it was time to end it. She thought back to a couple movies she had watched with car chases, but decided to do something that would be more fun; she jackknifed the semi. As the massive vehicle rolled onto it's side, Izzy quickly, and i mean quickly, climbed out of the cab, and dashed off into a small patch of trees, so that she could get a better look. Whether it made her a bad person, she didn't care. She just liked watching cop cars crash, and crash they did. All the cars in the pursuit, going as fast as they could, slammed into the sideways turned truck. Although this did partially worry her, as the last thing she wanted on her record was that she was responsible for the death of roughly 12 police officers, but she let out a sigh of relief when they all climbed out, unharmed. Then her worry turned into laughing as she watched the officer help his now blubbering rookie out of the car. After laughing at the rookies misery, which was just like watching AFV, she finally looked around at her surroundings. They had come all the way out into the country, and had made their way to an average sized forest. So with her duffel bag in hand, she slipped away into the trees while the police were frantically wondering where she had gone. "_What idiots,_" she thought to herself.

She traveled through the forest until she came to a rather large clearing. "Hmm. This seems like a good place to camp," she thought out loud. Night was beginning to fall, and it would soon be too dark to see anything, so she gathered some firewood, and built up a small fire. It wasn't easy at first, but she got it going eventually after rubbing two sticks together. Once she had a small flame, she made the one thing that was known to make everyone in the vicinity run in fear; her homemade fire starter. She ran back about fifteen feet, and then tossed it at the fire, ducking for cover. Two seconds later, a shock wave came through knocked down a couple trees, but left Izzy unshaken, and with her eyebrows intact. When she walked back up to the fire, she noticed a fair sized bird had fallen to the ground. It's feathers were burnt off, and it's skin was crispy. "_See that, RCMP? You thought my fire starter was a bad thing, but it just got me my dinner!_" She laughed at her success. After eating the bird, which was cooked to perfection i might add, and her left over fries, she went through the task of finding a good spot to sleep. "_OK. I need to find a place that will keep me away from wild animals like bears, although I'm pretty sure I could take a bear if I had to. So that means I need to find a high place._" She looked around her, the only high places were the trees, and there were plenty to choose from. "_I guess E-Scope's sleeping in a tree._" She proceeded to pick a tree with strong branches, and then made a make-shift palette out of leafs and twigs she found laying on the ground. She grimaced as she prepared herself for the weight test. She had come to appreciate a good mattress, so if the palette giving out from under her didn't kill her, the branches jabbing into her back would. It held, much to her expectations, and this time the pain wasn't near as excruciating. It was still annoying as hell, but not unbearable. The rest of the time that she was awake, she spent laying in the grassy opening, under the stars, thinking about the events of the last couple of days. She remembered how it had started so well, her getting off the train, planning on how she would spend her time with her family, and her nap. Then she remembered the little conversation she and her father had shared, assuming you could call it a conversation. "_He just hasn't been the same since he got laid off. I miss the old him, the way he used to be, before that traitor asshole stabbed him in the back._" While Izzy did resent her father, she knew that he wasn't all bad. At least, not originally. Still, his past was no excuse for the way he regularly treated her. "_I still don't understand why they felt so obligated to shun me? I mean, I of all people know I can be annoying, but is that any reason to treat me like a leper?_" Izzy was starting to get worked up again, but she chastised herself, and regained her composure. She changed her thoughts over to what she was going to do in the days to follow. To this she was clueless, and it was frightening her. she wasn't running from the RCMP anymore, she was running from her life, her family, her quote unquote friends, and her sad reality. This was an enemy she had never truly fought before, and to be honest, she didn't know how too. She was totally on her own now. No one to help her, or fall back on. Even when she was on her own at TDI, she eventually managed to make a come back. But now the Total Drama was completely done for, that wasn't even an option. She couldn't get to her friends, she couldn't go home, she couldn't even go to Total Drama, she felt hopelessly stuck. As she climbed into her palette for the night, she did something that she hadn't done in a long time; pray. Izzy, being the crazy, eccentric, and "I control my own life" kind of girl that she was, was none to thrilled about the idea of an mighty being that controlled everything, and therefore barely ever prayed. Still, it did answer a lot of her questions when she did, and with the situation she was in, there was nothing to lose. "_Dear... Master of the universe, yeah let's go with that. Dear Master of the Universe, I know i don't do this very often, and that I'm not a religious girl and all that, but I really need to ask you for help. I don't know what I'm going to do. My family's turned their back on me, and I've done the same to them. I have no where to go, no one to help me with this, with how I'm feeling. Please, I need you to help me figure out what I'm going to do. I can't go back there _(referring to her house)_, not after what happened, but I can't seem to go anywhere else either. So please," _she looked up at the stars, feeling silly but yet calm and content at the same time. _"If you're up there, please help me get out of this. I could really use your help, thanks. Oh, and please help that nasty truck driver learn to keep his hands to himself, assuming I didn't teach him for you,"_ she was smiling now. _"Sincerely, E-Scope, the crazy girl with the curly red hair, who's sleeping in a tree out in the middle of the forest. Thanks._" As she got situated in her palette, she couldn't help but sense a feeling of warmth spread over her, like a security blanket. It was a feeling that everything was going to be ok, that she wouldn't have to worry, that things were going to get better. She fell asleep in comfort, and, for the first time in years, slept without a single dream.

* * *

So? Will things get better for Izzy? Will god help her out? And will that damn truck driver learn to quit being a pedophile? Just wait until the next chapter, my friends!

POST AUTHOR COMMENT - When i was trying to come up with a title for this chapter, I couldn't help but think of that old song "Runaway" by Del Shannon. LOL

[1] The reason that her family left without a word was because Elizabeth didn't want to ruin the time that she would have without Izzy, and therefore didn't tell her family about their brief encounter when she got in the car. Yeah, her family sucks. Doesn't it?

[2] Izzy has never been in a grocery store before, not because her family was embarrassed of her, but because Izzy was (and still is) overactive as a child, and they expected this kind of reaction from her walking into a large building she had never been in before.

[3] I chose this song instead because i felt that 'Wanted Dead or Alive' was too overused. So i changed it up a bit.

[4] Sorry. I just had to make a reference to Caine when i though of Izzy putting on glasses.


	3. This is the end for this story

**We apologize for the inconvenience, but Save Me by: Jnk1296 has encountered an unexpected problem and must be ended prematurely. **

* * *

**Well... I've really screwed up here, now haven't I?**

For the few people who may be wondering why this story hasn't been updated in a while, let me bring you into the light.

I am a newbie FF writer.

I made quite a few mistakes.

Let me go ahead and explain:

I began to write this story right around the beginning of April, maybe a few weeks prior. At the time of this story's creation, I was on a form of "readers high" from The Kobold Necromancer's Love Ain't Easy; It's Ezzy.

At the time, i could not get enough of the plot. It was well thought out, funny, and just a great read. The perfect story from which to base something new off of.

So I decided that I wanted to write a story that was almost identical to his, only with a different plot and setting. It would be easy, right?

Wrong.

I made many fundamental errors when attempting to write this fanfiction. Here a just a few:

I rushed into the story line. I never properly planned the story out. I never wrote a plot, or a summary, or anything. Nothing.

I made the all too common newbie mistake of posting the story before it was done. I read on WikiHow: If this is your first fanfiction, write it out completely before posting it. Can you guess what I did?

I rushed the story horribly. Well, in my opinion, anyway.

I was writing just about anything I could think of that could possibly pertain to the story.

And worst of all, I had painted my story into a corner. I had written it in a way, where I couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't involve something ridiculous and unbelievable.

I had written about something that I had absolutely no experience in whatsoever.

So in other words,** I set myself up for failure.**

I realized this near the end of my third chapter.

So after that?

I gave up on the story. Yep, I quit.

After all, I read somewhere that you shouldn't force yourself to do something that you don't love. So why press this story any further?

...

So you may be wondering, now what?

Well, I may have quit Save Me, but that doesn't mean I'm done with FanFiction.

**One way or another, I'm going to write a story.**

Once Save Me was out of the way, my mind was free to all sorts of different ideas.

Soon, I began coming up with another idea for a plot.

This would become the story that I am working on now.

The story that **I WILL FINISH!**

Why, you may ask. Why? What makes this story different from the last one?

Well, this does:

1. I have typed out and completed a very detailed plot line.

2. I have created and developed my characters desires, goals, and flaws.

3. I am typing this thing to the end BEFORE I POST IT ON FANFICTION, IS THIS WAS POSSIBLY MY NUMBER 1 MISTAKE.

4. I swore to god (I may curse, and I may not be the best christian, but I will never swear to god about anything unless I am adamant on it) that I would finish this story.

5. I have an all new desire to see this thing through to the end. Without that, I wouldn't even bother typing this out.

...

So, with that being said and out of the way, **Save Me will no longer be updated**. I am trashing it as a story.

The good news is that I have this new story to work on, and school lets out the week after next, so I'll have all summer to work on it! Nights of staying up until four in the morning here I come!

I apologize that I didn't finish this story, but the way I went about was just all wrong, so blame my lack of common knowledge and lousy work ethic.

~Jnk1296 ;-))

* * *

**Oh, and expect this new story to be finished around late August to mid September!**


End file.
